


Electric

by NaeSpark



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asami decided to put the electrical glove into better use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Sean  
> naesnark.tumblr.com

The door is shut behind me. The temple is silent and empty, and not even a leaf sways in the wind. Moonlight enters through every window, balcony, and crevice, making it possible to to see everything around us.

No excuses to dodge whatever is to happen.

Asami pulls my hand and leads me to the altar, pulling me closer to lock her lips on mine. She pushes me gently against the cold stone, causing me to lean backwards with a small moan. My breath soon becomes irregular, as she traces my sides with her hands, stroking my hips over my shirt.

A small whisper escapes my lips when she slips her hands under the fabric, resting her palms on the skin of my hipbones. I feel the corners of her mouth curl upwards in a michievious smile.

“When you said you were taking me for a spin, this was the last thing on my mind.” I mouthed into her ear.

“Liar.”

I chuckle, assaulting her neck with my lips, kissing it up and downward, inhaling the scent of her skin, so intensely warm that she could easily be mistaken for a firebender. I let myself fall back into the furniture as she removes my clothing. Her devious smile never disappears.

“I have something in mind…” she whispers.

I raise myself to see her pull her electrically powered glove, making me backflip and stay in a fighting stance. “Asami…” I mutter and clench my teeth.

She blinks before realising and looking at the glove “Oh this?” She chuckles. “No, no, please. Do you trust me?” She smiles widely. Her eyes seem sincere, but I am afraid of putting myself in too much danger. Too many people rely on the Avatar.

She steps my direction in a non-menacing way, touching my forehead with the tip of her glove, slowly. I find no will to stop her. Nothing happens. “Do you trust me now?”

I let myself fall back with her touch, closing my eyes when she whispers for me to do it and brushes her lips gently on the hollow of my neck.

She brushes the glove onto my skin very slowly, making me shuder with the sudden sensation of danger. The metal is cold over me, the touch lingering unnecessarily long.

I feel a slight pressure, nothing more than a pinch, on my skin.

“Asami!?”

My only response is a “shhhhh” whispered to my ear, as more pinches trail my skin. Jolts of pleasure run through my spine as she lets small flickers of electricity follow the outline of my breasts.

I pant loudly, whimpering her name as her touch becomes bolder.

We leave the temple at dawn.


End file.
